Esré Croft
Biography Esré was born 17 years ago not far from a temple of Pharasma in the city of Rook. Her birth was a difficult one as her mother was alone, depressed and weakened by the devastation of losing the man who fathered Esré just weeks before. Ysma (her mother) had stayed by the resting place of her lover for what seemed like days on end, caring little for her own condition and too overcome with grief to realise how close her child was to arriving. Some time in the evening the ordeal started and it was not long until Ysma's screams attracted some of the clerics from the temple. They brought her inside and helped with the proceedure, though it was long and arduous for both mother and child. Despite their best efforts Ysma had surrendered to grief and perished in the days after baby Esré was brought into the world. Instead of being taken to one of the orphanages in Rook's slums, Esré was taken in by the temple clerics for reasons known only by the higher authorities in the temple. In the years after she was then brought up as a young priestess and given a simple education in the temple, though had no specific mentor or parental figure. Esré found pleasure in her simple life and grew to be an incredibly devote acolyte of Pharasma, relishing in her religious studies and taking special interest in the cults and beings who oppose Pharasma's will. ------ As Esré got older, and labored breathing seemed to weigh heavily on her health, it was discovered that she had cancerous fluid of the lungs. As a result she is often lethargic and finds difficulty breathing. She is actively seeking the help of someone who can help cure her sickness but is often conflicted, as she doesn’t know if this would go against the ‘fate’ Pharasma would expect of her. ------ Esré has a deep desire to recruit devout followers for her Deity, Pharasma. For that purpose she is interested in researching many different religious bodies and their traditions/rituals. When adventuring, Esré takes note of and collects all kinds of information she can on anything related to religion or the practice of God-worship. She feels that one of her most important roles as a cleric of Pharasma is to both inspire people to follow and harshly judge those who do not. So, she learns everything she can about evil, undead and generally bad stuff! This can be a negative thing, too.. As sometimes Esré can tread the border between studying from a moral distance and her keen fascination with evil methods.. Appearance Esré can often be seen wearing rather ornate clothing, openly showing symbols of her Goddess in intricate embroidery on the fabrics and on her jewellery. During ceremonial gatherings Esré has full cleric regalia that she wears for special religious occasions. She is a very pale woman, her skin almost taking on a blueish purple hue in dim light. She takes care with her appearance but does so in a natural way, wearing subtle makeup and brushing her platinum hair to a shine. Esré is very physically weak, looking sickly and oftimes carrying herself lethargically. Despite this she has times when she is able to control the sickness within herself with her innate, water based magical abilities. (The malignant presence in her body is water based). happy.png|Esré happy token. esre_token_angry_b.png|Esré angry token. esre_token_neutral_b.png|Esré neutral token. esre_token_hurt_b.png|Esré hurt token. Progression Esré started out as a cleric of Pharasma. Once she matured and grew she embraced her abilities and later became a Soul Warden and Evangelist. She much prefers spell casting as opposed to fighting up front and personal. Sessions Downtime Activities Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Cleric Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): 1 - HP 2-5 - +1 Caster level checks vs outsiders spell res. Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: Total Weight: